A Kis Túlélő
by AmJane
Summary: Harry Potter a Roxfort falai közt bolyong immáron évtizedek óta, de kicsit másként, mint gondolnánk. Rövid kis szösszenet, nem kell félni :


A Kis Túlélő

A valaha neves, fényűző Roxfort kastély csillagvizsgáló tornyának falai hangos robaj kíséretében adták meg magukat végleg, s hullottak a park füvére, lelapítva a térdig érő gazt.

Pontosan négy évtizeddel ezelőtt egy megtört, idős ember teste zuhant ugyanitt az akkor még gondozott fűre, kioltva a remény utolsó hamvait.

Amint ismét csend telepedett a néptelennek tűnő kastélyra, léptek kopogása, és kiáltások vetettek véget máris a némaságnak.

– Ginny, Gin, menekülj, ostromolják a várat! Keresd meg Hermionét és Ront, mondd meg nekik, hogy vége! Keresd meg őket… meneküljetek! Ron és Hermione… Ginny! – ismételte megállás nélkül szavait a ködös tekintető fiú, aki kilépett a kapun, vagyis annak maradványain. Fekete haja hosszú csimbókokban lógott, eltakarva a sebhelyet a homlokán. Lencse nélküli szemüvege ferdén fityegett orrán.

– Nem, ne aggódj, megtalállak, bízz bennem! Vigyázz! – kiáltott maga elé a fiú, s a néptelen park visszhangozta szavait.

Lenge fuvallat járta be a birtokot, a Rengeteg korhadt fái még ebbe is belereccsentek, a vadőrlak felől pedig rohadás szagát hozta a parkon át. Egy kutya teteme több mint húsz éve feküdt ott élettelenül, a bogarak és rágcsálók eledeleként. Gazdája az erdőben lelte halálát a csata napján, mikor szembekerült a halálfalók legvadabb csoportjával.

Mindenütt testek hevertek, a térdig érő fűből egymásnak háttal dőlt emberek fejei kandikáltak ki felismerhetetlenül, bár mintha két kísértetiesen hasonló vörös üstök lett volna. Itt-ott csontok roppantak a férfi lába alatt, aki rendíthetetlenül próbálta menekülésre bírni barátait.

– Neville, segíts Lunának, megsebesült! Mrs Weasley, vigyázzon, a háta mögött, Bellatrix! Sirius, te meg tudnád állítani… – suttogta maga elé. – Fleur, Tonks, figyeljetek, Luciusra!

Senki nem felelt. Senki nem tudott. Nem menekülhettek, ebben a világban már nem. De a fiú nem vette észre, nem látott, nem hallott semmit, csak élte az álomvilágát, élte újra és újra ugyanazt a napot, amikor mindennek vége lett. Amikor megölte őket. Csakhogy ő maga erről semmit sem tudott. A sokk, ami érte, leblokkolta az agyát, hogy elfelejtse, miként idézte meg a tükröt, ami a legnagyobb erejű halálos átkot visszapattintotta. Azt az átkot, amit Voldemort maga erősített fel, s így nem csak őt érte el: mindenkire jutott a zöld fénynyalábokból a birtokon, kivéve Harryre, aki a tükör mögött állt.

A kastélyt senki sem látogatta, hiszen úgy hitték, mindenki meghalt, s a kísérteties hangok, és az állítólagos gonosz szellemek miatt nem mertek visszatérni a menthetetlenül düledező épületbe. Elvarázsolták csupán, hogy külső szemlélő ne láthassa többé.

Az emberek úgyis olyan feledékenyek! Nyertek, a gonosz varázslónak vége volt, ők pedig boldogok lehettek, hát kit érdekel, kinek köszönhetik?

Több, mint negyven éve… negyven éve nincs más, csak menekülés, menekülés az igazság elől. Rohangálás, átkok szórása. Belefáradt. Az árnyak, a sziluettek, elméjének torz szüleményei közrefogták, s képzelt zöld villanások vették körbe. Arcokat látott maga előtt, mikor leroskadt a Roxfort fala mellett. Vörös üstököt idióta vigyorral, s mellette egy lányt, akinek fiatal arca bölcsességet sugárzott. Felsejlett előtte a Weasley család minden tagjának arca, Bill és Fleur sugárzó mosolya az esküvőn, Lupin újdonsült családja, Dumbeldore könnyes szemei, Sirius utolsó, meglepett, arcára fagyott vigyora. Aztán utoljára kedvesének arca, selymes bőre, kacér pillantása. S végre látott. Látott úgy, ahogy negyven éve nem. Előtte egy nehezen felismerhető hulla feküdt a földön. Vörös haj, de már korántsem olyan gyönyörű bőr, szemei is üresen révedtek az ég felé.

– Ginny! – üvöltötte a Kis Túlélő. Közelebb kúszott törékeny testéhez, ölébe fektette, és átölelte. Zokogott. Nem emlékezett mindenre, de látta a holtakat. Mindet. Kiáltott, hangja bezengte a birtokot, bejárta a kastély minden zugát, megérintette a holtakat, s a kastélynak most, hogy minden lakójának lelke elpusztult, nem volt miért tovább állnia. Cserepek hullottak alá a tornyokból, kőtömbök zuhantak a földre, por kavarodott, de Harry ezúttal új világba temetkezett: Emlékeibe. Visszagondolt a csókokra, az ölelésekre, a tanórákra, a kalandokra, az életére. A körülötte záporozó kövek robajára sem figyelt fel, nem látta a dőlő tornyot, amely hamarosan maga alá temette. Nem jutott neki sír, sem pap, sem tisztes ünnepség, csupán annyi, hogy otthonának téglái vigyáznak rá örökre, s hogy utoljára karjában tarthatta azt az embert, akit szeretett. Azt az embert, akit megölt.


End file.
